Louis Julius Freudenberg II (1922-1986)
Louis Julius Freudenberg II (1922-1986) Laborer for Pennsylvania Railroad and World War II Veteran (b. April 23, 1922, 63 Concord Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07306-1617, USA - d. November 28, 1986, 8:10 am, 239 Beacon Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07306-3539, USA) Military Service Number 32591485 and Social Security Number 156059695. Parents *Eugene Freudenberg I (1900-1956) *Florence Catherine Skinner (1901-1986) Siblings *Eugene Freudenberg II (1924-1945) who died in World War II in Luzon in the Philippines *Arthur Oscar Freudenberg II (1929- ) who married Jane Gilliland (1935- ) and after a divorce married Helena R. Bonowicz (1919-1988) and then moved to Florida *Ralph Kohlman Freudenberg (1937-1995) who fell from a window at less than a year old, and was impaled on a spiked wrought iron fence, and later, around 1941 or 1942 he was set on fire by neighborhood kids in a shed in the back yard. Jersey City, New Jersey Louis attended 1 year of high school in Jersey City according to his military records. In 1930 Louis' parents, Eugene and Florence, were living at 90 Hopkins Avenue in Jersey City with their children and with Mildred Piatt, a neice, who was 10 years old. Marriage Around 1939 Louis married and fathered a child with Margaret Piatt aka Marge Piatt. Child The child was called Margie, possibly Marge Freudenberg. Margaret Piatt may have been from the Westbrookville, New York area and must have been related to: Florence Skinner; Mildred Piatt; and Nora Belle Piatt II. Margaret and the baby moved to Washington state, perhaps in the 1950s. Occupation He worked for the Pennsylvania Railroad from September to December 1941 and again in January through March of 1942 and then again in May and then June of 1942. He worked as a laborer. World War II Louis then served as a private in the US Army from November 24, 1942 until December 17, 1943 when he was discharged at Camp Barkeley in Texas. He was awarded the WWII Victory Medal, WWII Service Lapel Button, and the Good Conduct Medal. The family oral tradition has been that he was discharged early for having flat feet. After his discharge from the Army he worked for the Pennsylvania Railroad. Recluse Later in life he became a recluse and stopped cutting his hair. Death He died at his home at 239 Beacon Avenue on November 28, 1986. The body was not discovered for several days. Burial He was buried in the New Jersey Veteran's Memorial Cemetery in North Hanover Township in New Jersey. Memories about Louis Julius Freudenberg II *Arthur Oscar Freudenberg II (1929- ), Telephone, May 03, 2003: "My brother Louis is dead, he was an alcoholic, he married Margaret Piatt around 1939 and later he was drafted in the War. Marge worked for Kraft Cheese, they had a daughter and she may be in Washington state, I wrote a letter to her. The baby was born in 1939. Margie is her name. Margaret Piatt was from Westbrookville, New York. Nora Piatt and Mildred Piatt were her sisters. Mildred Piatt married a cop in Brooklyn. Louis and Margaret had a baby and then he was drafted. He was working for the Railroad for a while. He was discharged from the Army because of a problem with his feet. He drank too much and smoked too much. He hit my father once. He was supposed to get a disability but he wouldn't go to the VA Hospital to get his certificate. Margaret, his wife, was cheating on him, and eventually she moved to Washington state. At his funeral there was a closed casket, I don't know why." *Louis Julius Freudenberg II (1922-1986) by Marilyn Heyny (1936- ), 1998: "He had a daughter with Margaret Piatt. He was in WWII and he got a medical discharge for having flat feet." *Selma Louise Freudenerg (1921- ) said in 1998: Selma and her mother would go to the house of Eugene (Gene) Freudenberg (1900-1956) for dinner and Selma would visit with Louis Julius Freudenberg II (1922-1986). He may never have married. Selma liked Louis. *Suzanne Kwiatkowski nee Koebert, Evergreen Funeral Home, 1998: " I remember Artie sitting on the couch in our home when he came here on business. We may have handled more than one death in his family. Artie got along well with my husband Gary. I remember there was one competent daughter that came with him. He lived in Keansburg, NJ. Every once in a while you meet someone that stands out in you mind and Artie was that person. Kwiatkowski nee Koebert checks records We handled three funerals. We handled Florence Skinner, Helena Bonowicz and Louis Julius Freudenberg II. Artie was rough around the edges but very sincere, and he always wanted to do the right thing. If he knew his brother was in trouble he would have helped. Louis Julius Freudenberg II (1922-1986) was a disabled veteran. He worked for the Pennsylvania Railroad in Kearny. His father worked for the railroad also. Louis was disabled on December 17, 1943 in WWII." *Robert Charles Freudenberg, Easter Sunday, April 23, 2000: "He was my cousin and we used to play together with his brothers because both our families lived in Jersey City. He died on the couch in 239 Beacon Avenue in Jersey City and his brother Wimpy, (Ralph Kohlman Freudenberg (1937-1995) never reported the death. The neighbors finally called Arthur Oscar Freudenberg II down in Keansburg and he found the rotted, maggot filled corpse. Wimpy used to give us $5 for our birthdays. Wimpy was in a fire or fell from a window when he was a kid. *Arthur Freudenberg II (1929- ), 2003: "He got a small disability payment from the military. Images Image:Freudenberg Lindauer 1923 01.jpg|1923 Image:8430748 1080224668.jpg|1933 File:1940 census Freudenberg-Eugene.jpg|1940 census File:Freudenberg-LouisJulius military record.png|1942 military record Ancestors Category:Non-SMW people articles Category: American military personnel of World War II